Quizá
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Brittany dice que todos nacen bisexuales. Sam no lo cree.


**Quizá**

* * *

Sam sabía que su novia era una chica especial. Dulce, divertida y llena de ideas originales que formaban su propio mundo. Sin embargo, pese a lo que otros pudieran pensar, él la quería por esas veces en que veía las cosas con una claridad que nadie más poseía.

No era ese el caso.

—Es así –asintió la rubia, totalmente convencida, comiendo las galletas que le trajeron sus padres. También tomaba un vaso de leche para bajárselas.

—No lo creo –le contradijo él, haciendo lo mismo. La última vez que comió una merienda tenía 8 años y sus abuelos seguían vivos.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes si nunca lo has probado? Mira a Lord Tubbington, por ejemplo–La animadora señaló a su gordo gato—. Él estaba convencido de que la mantequilla de maní no sería buena para él, pero la probó y ahora no deja pasar un día sin pedirme un bocadillo.

Sam se quedó viendo al obeso animal, intentando de encontrar una manera de rebatirle el argumento. Pero para su frustración, ninguna palabra útil acudía a su mente. La idea de Brittany no le disgustaba exactamente, esa era la verdad.

—Si lo haces serás mucho más sexy para mí –afirmó la chica.

No había nada más que decir.

¡

Antes de llegar a la puerta, Blaine revisó una vez más que tenía todo. Las tareas de ese día y los apuntes que harían falta para hacerlas. Afortunadamente no le costaría demasiado a su amigo. Después de tocar el timbre, durante el tiempo que a la señora Evans le tomó abrirle, se revisó la camisa en busca de pliegues indeseables, los pantalones para que quedaran impecables y se pasó una mano por el cabello para disimular cualquier falta de gel. Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, pensó en cuán iluso estaba siendo y sintió vergüenza porque sabía que no podía evitarlo. Como un tic de la señorita Pillsbury. En el fondo de su corazón quería lucir bien para Sam, todavía.

La señora Evans le sonrió al reconocerlo. Era gracias a ella era que su amigo había heredado sus famosos labios. A pesar de que se veía cansada (trabajar como mucama ocho horas al día tenía ese efecto), todavía se veía como una atractiva señora en sus cuarenta. Llevaba el uniforme del hotel donde la empleaban y un bolso (pasado de moda, según notó) colgado del hombro

—Hola, Blaine. Pasa adelante. Sam está en su habitación –Le abrió la puerta para dejarle pasar en tanto ella salía—. Hazme un favor y dile que tiene que buscar a sus hermanos de la escuela dentro de unas horas, ¿sí?

—Claro, señora Evans –prometió el muchacho, despidiéndola cuando cerró la puerta.

Blaine miró la pequeña casa de alquiler. Era más grande que la habitación del motel donde antes vivía la familia, pero aun así verla le daba cierto apretujón en el pecho. Al menos se consolaba pensando en que todos hacían lo que estaban en sus manos e iban por buen camino a recuperar algo de su vida anterior. Apenas salió del vestíbulo—comedor, oyó la música proveniente de la habitación del hijo mayor. No estaba a un volumen especialmente alto, pero como ahí las paredes eran tan delgadas y el pasillo tan corto sonaba muy claro para él. Luego de unos segundos logró identificar un tema de Fall Out Boy. Los conocía sólo por su amigo. Debía estar escuchando videos de ellos por Youtube.

—¿Sam? –preguntó, elevando la voz. No le sorprendió no recibir respuesta. Alzó la mano para tocar la puerta y descubrió que no estaba cerrada. La abrió suavemente tomándola por el picaporte—. Oye, Sam.

—¡Viejo, cierra la puerta!

Blaine no lo hizo sino hasta después de unos segundos de total incomprensión. Luego, tan rápida como torpemente, se echó hacia atrás. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué acababa de ver? ¿En serio Sam había estado…? Pero a quién quería engañar. Por supuesto que eso hacía. Blaine apoyó su frente contra la pared, mordiéndose el labio, completamente mortificado.

Desde el interior del cuarto, la música se detuvo y Blaine estuvo seguro de que lo que escuchó a continuación era el sonido de Sam ajustándose de nuevo el cinturón. Intentó convencerse de que no debía darle mucha importancia, de que no la tenía realmente. Era completamente sano y normal en cualquier adolescente, él bien lo sabía. Sólo fue mala suerte, lugar equivocado en momento equivocado, una vergüenza de la cual nunca hablarían, y punto final. Un estúpido accidente, nada más ni nada menos.

—Sam, te dejaré la tarea aquí en el pasillo, ¿de acuerdo? –le informó en voz alta. Quería sonar firme en lugar de abochornado. Si él estaba así no quería imaginar lo que sentía el otro y no deseaba empeorárselo—. Nos vemos en el colegio el lunes. Y no te preocupes, no sucedió nada.

—¡Espera!

Sam abrió intempestivamente la puerta y se le quedó viendo unos segundos. Llevaba una camiseta azul bastante arrugada y unos pantalones jeans deslavados. Sólo tenía una zapatilla, lo que le hacía lucir ridículo, pero Blaine apenas se dio cuenta por su negativa a ver otra cosa que su rostro. Y esos labios. Esos desafortunadamente llenos labios. Eran como una luz de neón, imposibles de ignorar.

Sam miró más allá de su hombro, a la sala. Los labios hermosos se movieron y él se obligó a escuchar lo que emitían.

—Dime que mi mamá ya se fue –dijeron.

Las manos de Blaine comenzaron a estrujar la correa de su bolso, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

—Sí, acaba de irse. Escucha, Sam, lamento molestarte pero sólo quería dejarte la tarea –Sacó apresuradamente la carpeta con la susodicha y se la alargó—. Tómala y si tienes alguna duda, estoy seguro de que Tina podrá…

—Viejo, deja de balbucear –dijo Sam, pasándose una mano por el cabello, y se mordió el labio inferior, deliciosamente indeciso. Blaine sintió que su cerebro se quedaba en blanco viéndole. Al final, resignado, el rubio encogió de hombros y le agarró de la muñeca—. Entra, vamos.

Blaine no sabía qué decir ni cómo resistirse a que Sam lo metiera dentro de su cuarto, encerrándolos a ambos en el interior. La habitación era pequeña, desordenada, y por la falta de ventanas para ventilar conservaba el olor indefinido que pertenecía a su dueño. Un armario, una laptop sobre la cama y la ropa desordenada sobre una silla. No había ningún sitio donde esconderse.

—Mira, Sam, está bien, no te preocupes –se adelantó al otro. Quería irse a su casa y olvidarse de lo que había visto, aunque sabía que era imposible. Lo más probable es que se le quedara tatuado en la retina y brillara como las luces de Hollywood por las noches. Torturándolo—. No ha sido nada. Vamos a olvidarnos de que alguna vez pasó, ¿te parece?

Sam se volvió, tras cerrar la puerta. Señaló su cama.

—Siéntate.

—No tenemos que hablarlo –insistió, más nervioso—. De verdad, lo entiendo y está bien. Fue mi culpa por no haber tocado más fuerte. Esto no cambia nada…

Sam le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Le calló en el acto. Blaine no recordaba haberse sentido así de débil y torpe en un largo tiempo. Mentira. Lo recordaba perfectamente pero prefería omitirlo.

—Viejo, está bien –dijo Sam lentamente. Sonreía, casi divertido—. Está bien. No ha sido culpa de nadie, ¿de acuerdo? De hecho creo que es una suerte que hayas llegado. Siéntate.

Blaine lo hizo. No veía otra salida. Percibió algo hundirse debajo de sí, haciendo un crujido raro, y al buscar dio con una revista debajo de las sábanas. La misma que Sam tenía en las manos no hacía mucho. No había tenido oportunidad de verla bien antes. Asumió que sería una Playboy vieja o alguna otra publicación de ese estilo, quizá sustraída o prestada de otra parte, pero no era así. Para empezar, era nueva, de ese mismo mes. Y para terminar, no tenía a ninguna mujer exuberante en la portada sino a un hombre bronceado dando la espalda mientras amagaba quitarse unos calzoncillos oscuros.

No estaba sorprendido. Se quedó sencillamente estupefacto. Todo lo que pudo registrar fue que él mismo tenía una revista así en casa, pero mucho más vieja y gastada.

—Ah…

No le salió nada. De pronto Sam se la quitó de las manos y la enrolló. A Blaine le resultó todavía más extraño verlo tomarla como si nada, declarando que no era un error la presencia de semejante cosa.

—No es lo que parece. Sé que es una respuesta cliché y que generalmente es lo que parece, pero esta vez es cierto.

—No entiendo –dijo Blaine. Lo había visto in fraganti. Con las manos en la masa, por así decirlo. ¿Qué sentido tenía negarlo?— ¿Qué es entonces?

—Un experimento –dijo Sam, guardando la revista debajo de su cama.

El pecho se Blaine se revolvió. Un experimento. La mayoría empezaba sólo tras experimentar. Pero no podía ser. No podía.

—¿De qué? –preguntó, como si fuera tonto.

O tuviera miedo. Sam volvió a erguirse en su cama. Volvió a morderse el labio, inseguro.

—Muy bien, te lo diré pero no lo tomes a mal. Brittany dijo que leyó en Internet que todos son esencialmente bisexuales y que al crecer se les nota más inclinación hacia un género u otro. Yo le dije que no creía que fuera tan así, pero ella está convencida y me dijo que cómo lo sabía si nunca lo había probado y que sería mucho más sexy si resultara así, por lo que creí que podría darle una oportunidad. Compré la revista y, bueno, no tengo que decirte más porque ya lo viste, ¿cierto? Y de paso, quiero que sepas que lo lamento por eso.

—Está bien –repitió Blaine por ya no sabía qué número de vez. Esa explicación era tan buena como cualquier otra, pero aún quedaba una duda flotándole encima—. Y… ¿cómo te fue?

—Terrible –admitió el rubio—. Intenté concentrarme en las imágenes, pero aunque veía que esos tipos eran atractivos sólo podía pensar en las horas que habrán pasado en el gimnasio y cómo serán sus regímenes. Básicamente, lo mismo que pensaba en el club donde ya sabes –Levantó los brazos y meneó las caderas sobre la cama. El colchón era estrecho, por lo que incluso Blaine notó el movimiento—. Si viste que conseguí algo fue sólo porque pensé en Brittany y su sostén de Hello Kitty.

Apenas notó la decepción en frente de tanto alivio. Su amigo no había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, no se lo habían cambiado por otro mientras no miraba.

—Entonces estarás mejor ahora, ¿no? Ahora tienes la confirmación que necesitabas.

—Bueno, eso creí –Sam cruzó ambas piernas y se apoyó el mentón sobre las manos, una pose inusualmente meditativa para él. A Blaine sólo le pareció tierna, aunque que lo asaran si supiera explicar por qué—. Pero entonces traté de pensar en otras chicas atractivas, Angelina Jolie o esa chica de los cuchillos en Juegos del Hambre, ¿sabes? Y no pasó nada. Sólo con Brittany servía. Entonces pensé… ¿y qué pasaría si lo hiciera con un chico que ya conociera? ¿Cuyo nombre supiera y no viera únicamente en una fotografía? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

—Oh, vamos –dijo Blaine, casi riéndose—. ¿Me vas a decir en serio que en todo este tiempo ningún otro chico se mostró interesado en ti? ¿De verdad? Eso es difícil de creer.

Sam se sonrió. Era un chico atractivo y no le importaba que se lo hicieran notar.

—Supongo que hubo otros –admitió con naturalidad—, pero nunca he conocido a uno que tuviera el valor de admitirlo y además, el único en el que confío eres tú. Así que no, oportunidades nunca he tenido para comprobarlo. Y ahora que lo he pensado es como si tuviera la idea metida dentro, ¿sabes?

—Claro –respondió Blaine, pensando en que el chico frente a sí era su propia idea fija.

Este parpadeó, como si le sorprendiera su reacción.

—¿Entonces lo entiendes?

Su ansiedad lo desconcertó.

—Por supuesto –contestó, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Sam, es perfectamente normal esa clase de curiosidad. Incluso yo una vez creí que podría ser bisexual pero bastó una cita con Rachel para despejarme cualquier duda. La gente tiene experiencias así todo el tiempo y rara vez significa la gran cosa.

—¿Crees que debería hacerlo? –Sam lucía preocupado.

De verdad quería saber su opinión al respecto. Cualquier cosa que dijera a continuación iba a ser escuchada y meditada seriamente. Blaine se dio cuenta de esto y algo se le derritió por dentro. Desde luego que el chico no estaba tan confundido como él en su momento, sólo curioso, pero aun así pedía ayuda. Su ayuda.

—Si Brittany está de acuerdo –especificó, obligándose también a recordarla—, no veo por qué no. Digo, si tú piensas que necesitas hacerlo para estar seguro de que no es lo tuyo.

—Sí, es cierto –dijo Sam. Se frotó ambas manos como si se las lavara en el aire—. Bien, lo entiendo. Ahora aquí viene lo siguiente. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

—¿Hacer qué?

Sam esbozó una sonrisa rara. Nerviosa. No dejaba de apretar sus dedos entre sí.

—Besarme, viejo. ¿Qué creías?

—Bromeas –fue la primera respuesta de Blaine.

—No, viejo, escúchame –Sam ahora levantó un dedo, como siempre hacía cuando lo intentaba convencer de sus teorías conspiratorias—. Es la única manera. Los únicos otros chicos gays que conozco son tú, Sebastian, Karosfky y Kurt. A dos de ellos no quiero pedírselos ni en broma y Kurt me queda lejos. De modo que sólo me quedas tú. Confío en ti, me importas como persona, tiene sentido.

—Yo…

—Mira, si no quieres yo lo entiendo –dijo, echándose atrás—. Probablemente esté siendo un idiota porque parecerá que me aprovecho considerando, bueno, lo tuyo, pero no se lo pediría a nadie más. Yo sólo lo pensé pero si tú crees que eso sería pasar alguna línea o algo así, entonces aquí no ha pasado nada, como dijiste antes.

—Hagámoslo.

Por un segundo incluso a Blaine le sorprendió que esas palabras salieran de él. Sam siguió escrutándolo, casi seguro de que había sido un lapso del que no tardaría en retractarse. Curiosamente fue esa mirada lo que le determinó.

—Hagámoslo. No veo el problema.

—¿Seguro?

Para nada. En lo absoluto. No, no, no, no.

—Sí, por qué no –A Blaine le encantaría saber quién le usaba la boca sin su permiso.

—¿En serio? –Sam todavía dudaba, pero no como antes.

Como si fuera él mismo el que no acabara de comprender la situación.

—Sí –Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron. Estaba extrañamente lucido, claro—. No es como si me pidieras acostarnos juntos ni nada parecido. Sólo quieres un beso, ¿no? En otros países los besos entre amigos son muy comunes, de modo que no es algo tan extraordinario. Será como un apretón de manos o un abrazo un poco más largo.

—Cierto –afirmó el rubio, cabeceando—. Sí, tienes razón, no es la gran cosa. Y después todo seguirá como siempre, ¿no?

—Por supuesto –dijo Blaine, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Nadie se va a morir por un simple beso.

—A menos que tengas los labios llenos de veneno o muy mal aliento.

—Desde luego.

—Pero no es el caso.

—Claro que no.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, dejando que sus sonrisas murieran.

Al morderse los labios Sam no dejaba ver sus dientes, el superior se los tapaba. Blaine lo encontró adorable, lo cual en definitiva no era una buena idea, y tuvo que desviar la vista.

—¿Y bien? –dijo Sam—. ¿Cómo se hace?

Una breve risa se le escapó. No quería hacerlo, sabiendo que el chico estaba tan o más intranquilo que él, pero no pudo evitarlo. Vio la cara del muchacho y todavía se le hizo más divertido. Su inocencia era encantadora.

—No puedo creer que preguntes eso.

—Claro, si fueras una chica no habría problema –aclaró Sam, tocado—. Ya sabría quién debe hacer el primer movimiento y todo eso, pero no entiendo cómo es el asunto aquí.

—Sólo lo haces. No hay un manual de reglas ni una ley al respecto. Haz lo que se sienta natural –Encogió los hombros, relajado. Y lo raro era que de verdad lo estaba—. Si quieres yo guiaré. Así sólo tienes que seguirme la corriente.

—¿Entonces yo sería la chica?

Blaine frunció el ceño.

—Lo de referirse a un miembro de la pareja como la "chica" es ofensivo dentro de la comunidad homosexual. Por más que uno u otro lleve la iniciativa, los dos siguen siendo hombres.

—Lo siento. Pero para el caso de ahora, tú serías el chico, ¿no? Para darme una idea.

—Sí, si quieres verlo así.

—Genial.

Sam se lamió los labios (no sensualmente, no resaltando su forma, sino para no tenerlos secos) y se quedó quieto, los ojos cerrados. Le iba a dejar hacerlo, realmente iba a dejar que se tomara esa libertad. El otro muchacho no se esperaba sorprenderse tanto. Tal vez en el fondo había esperado que se echara atrás o todo fuera parte de una broma yendo demasiado lejos, pero verlo así, vulnerable y expectante, le confirmó la seriedad de sus intenciones. El corazón se le encogió de miedo. No quería perderlo. Por nada del mundo quería eso.

—Sam, ¿estás seguro?

—Sí, hombre –dijo el rubio sin abrir los ojos—. Ya lo dijiste, no es la gran cosa. Un apretón de manos o algo así y ya está –Espió por un ojo—. ¿Y tú?

A pesar de todo, sólo tenía una respuesta.

—Sí.

—Entonces no hay problema –Sam volvió a la ceguera.

Blaine tenía la garganta seca, pero aun así se las arregló para tragar. Intentaba reafirmarse, para su cuerpo y su mente, que no tenía nada de especial. Había besado antes sin sentir nada más que agrado por la persona. Claro que entonces estaba borracho pero debía servir igualmente ¿no? Demostraba que no era imposible.

Comenzó a adelantarse apoyando su peso sobre las manos. El latido en sus oídos aumentó, pero decidió que no significaba nada. Se humedeció los labios y se los mordió, observando a sus anchas lo del otro chico. Quería tanto hacerlo y a la vez deseaba apartarse. Lo único que le impedía hacer lo último era el hecho de que se lo habían pedido, como amigo, de buena voluntad.

A medida que se acercaba, percibiéndolo claramente por el peso del colchón, los dedos de Sam se movieron sobre su regazo. Tenía una expresión concentrada en el rostro que resultaba adorable, como si pensara en complejos problemas matemáticos para olvidarse de la situación y mantener el control. Ya era consciente de su respiración. Faltaba apenas un cacho más de voluntad para finalmente tocarlo cuando Sam se echó atrás.

—Viejo –dijo. Su aliento le dio en el rostro. Seguía con los ojos cerrados—, ¿qué hago si me gusta?

Blaine deseó poder abrazarle. Abrazarle, tocarle la cabeza y hacerle saber así que todo estaría bien. Fue un impulso tan fuerte e inesperado que su brazo se alzó hasta casi rozar la mejilla del muchacho. Se detuvo justo a tiempo. Qué tonto.

Agradeció que Sam no lo viera.

—Bueno, si eso llega a pasar –dijo—, vas a tener que considerar que eres de esas personas a las que da igual un sexo o el otro, siempre que haya una conexión real. Significaría que sabes ver más allá del género y encontrar algo agradable en cualquier persona. Si lo piensas así no suena tan mal, ¿cierto?

Las cejas de Sam se elevaron en reconocimiento, considerándolo.

—Suena genial dicho así –admitió y suspiró, volviendo a su posición original. Blaine tuvo que hacerse atrás para que no estrellaran las narices—. De acuerdo, estoy listo.

Blaine le tomó la palabra y lo hizo. Era incluso mejor de lo que había soñado. La boca de Sam era suave y grande como una almohada donde no tendría problema en hundirse. No era la gran cosa pero se movió contra él, queriendo abrírsela, el instinto dominándolo. No significaba nada pero aun así se sintió a punto de sufrir un infarto cuando percibió una respuesta, cuando notó la caricia que le era devuelta.

Al principio era un movimiento tenso y vacilante, como un bebé dando sus primeros pasos, mas evolucionó a una más natural y desenvuelta. Dejó de pensar del todo en el momento en que sus lenguas llegaron a tocarse. En ese momento no le importó otra cosa y le sostuvo la cabeza desde la nuca, manteniéndolo en su sitio, mientras se apoyaba con la mano libre. Paseó sus dedos por los cabellos rubios y le encantó sentirlos así, tan suaves, tan cercanos. Tan irremediablemente reales. ¿Cómo era posible que incluso la forma de una nuca le pareciera hermosa y excitante?

Sólo un beso. Los dos lo habían hecho antes, no era nada extraordinario. Y sin embargo Blaine supo que debía ponerle un alto. Iba a explotar sino, en más de un sentido, si continuaba. Le dolía la entrepierna. Así que creó una fuerza de voluntad espontánea y dejó ir los labios. Esos condenadores labios. Dios, necesitaba ir a casa. Le soltó incluso su agarre y se apresuró a sentarse en la cama, llevándose la mochila al vientre.

No se había sentido así de abochornado desde que mamá le descubriera viendo porno por Internet. No era tan vergonzoso de por sí, pero todo cambiaba si se trataba de Sam. Intentó con un amago de sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal eso?

El rubio se había quedado en su sitio. Por la forma en que respiraba parecía recién salido de una sesión de entrenamiento, la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿Cuánta de la saliva que le brillaba ahí le pertenecía al chico y cuánta a él? La mente de Blaine quiso echarse a volar ante la cuestión. Los ojos de su amigo volvieron a aparecer y al verlo se abrieron todavía más. Blaine sabía lo que había sentido de su parte, sabía cómo se había movido, pero no importaría en lo absoluto si Sam le decía ahora que nada más fue agradable porque volvió a pensar en Brittany.

—Diablos–dijo Sam, dejando caer los hombros. Se le escapó una risa incrédula. Era una incredulidad buena—. Deberé darle la razón a Brittany ahora.

* * *

_En alguna parte de Youtube un usuario comentó que esta pareja era del todo imposible y que su amistad ni siquiera se sostenía. Escribí esto queriendo ver si podía demostrar lo contrario. En cualquier caso, a mí me da ternura la pareja._


End file.
